


Geralt And Reader Wanting Some Time Alone

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Headcanons [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Headcanon, Other, Sexual Tension, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Geralt Headcannons where he and reader have to sneak around to get some time alone
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595716
Kudos: 25





	Geralt And Reader Wanting Some Time Alone

  * You and Geralt have gotten incredibly close
  * It was though at first until you got through to him
  * Until you broke through his walls and he gave in to you
  * Allowed himself to show you how much he trully loved you
  * Yet now, traveling with him, you spend a lot of time together
  * There is a lot of very subtle flirting, a gaze here, a smirk there
  * You like to tease him and wink at him or compliment him
  * Because, as much as you love being with each other, you’re not alone
  * There is always someone around pretty much at all times
  * Sometimes it’s people that claim Geralt’s protection as a witcher
  * Or people who ask for his help and need to take him where he needs to go
  * Most of the time, however, it’s Jaskier that gets on your nerves
  * The bard is always hanging around you, ruining the mood
  * Geralt has tried to get rid of him many times, just for a moment
  * All he wants is some time alone! To be with you and be able to kiss you
  * Because even if he just has an arm around you, Jaskier complains
  * “Uh, can you not do that in front of me?” “He’s just holding me” “I know”
  * One time you sneakily went to kiss Geralt, but Jaskier caught you
  * “Oi, stop that right now, Y/N!” “It was just a kiss…” “No, it wasn’t!”
  * You looked at Geralt, who tiredly rolled his eyes, but Jaskier continued
  * “Now you’re kissing him, and next thing I know you’re straddling him!”
  * Geralt had to chuckle because you got flustered about it and blushed
  * Jaskier is just so blunt that you can’t help it and get slightly embarrassed
  * And that was a rare sight, so Geralt would definitely tease you about it in private
  * He tries to make excuses to get Jaskier away for a moment
  * Like telling him to go ahead and rent the room when you reach an inn
  * Or asking him to go water the horses or something of the like
  * And you just throw yourselves at each other as soon as he’s gone
  * Trying to make it count before he returns, being quick and passionate
  * You’re all over each other, fervently kissing each other
  * Your hands hungrily going up and down the other’s body
  * “How long do you think we have?” “Knowing him, not long”
  * “What does that mean?” “I think he’s trying to wind me up”
  * You grin at the implications that Jaskier is torturing you two
  * He has given you space many times to be alone, but he can’t help it
  * He just loves being around you two and doesn’t want to be a third wheel
  * Indeed, Jaskier is outraged when he returns and finds you there
  * He has missed most of it, but doesn’t lose time to give you a lecture
  * “I can’t believe that you want to get rid of me in such a way!” “Jaskier…”
  * “No, Y/N! Can’t you stay off each other for five minutes?” 
  * Geralt still has an arm around you, and you snicker a little
  * In the end, it almost becomes a game to see how much Jaskier notices
  * Kissing behind his back, touching each other when he can’t see…
  * And when he does notice, you always playfully say ‘that was your fault’
  * You still want your time alone, but find the fun in this too




End file.
